Storm
by Fussy Indecisive Pixie
Summary: Ino is afraid of thunder. Although it's an irrational fear she can't control, she is able to relax because Orochimaru is by her side. His attempt of comforting her imminently ends up in talking about the time he wouldn't be there for her. Romance/hurt/comfort, one shot


It has been raining the entire night. Few loud thunderbolts brightened the room for a moment. Orochimaru was wide awake and tonight's storm wasn't the reason. Lying in his bed, he noticed his blanket was missing. Their blanket, to be more accurate. He wasn't cold, wearing his nightwear, only confused. Tiny blonde next to him was wrapped in blanket, making him worried. She curled up, lying on her side and away from him. He knew she wasn't asleep.

Rolling on his side to get closer to her, forcing himself not to touch her until he found out what's been troubling her, he called her name quietly.

''Ino.''

It was too dark to see if she'd reacted in any way because no sound was heard.

''Are you cold?'' he asked plainly.

He knew that couldn't be the reason to be tucked in a huge blanket because it was warm enough, but he needed a topic he could ask her about.

''If you are,'' he continued because she hadn't replied, ''I will get-''

''I'm not!'' she interrupted.

He smirked. He was glad because he guessed she hadn't been asleep. Instead of calm and deep, dreaming breaths, her breathing now was silent, short and fearful.

Propped on his elbow, Orochimaru was lying on his side, observing Ino's reaction. Turning the lights on would reveal his intention to find out what's been bothering tiny blonde and he knew her better than that. He had to guess because she was too stubborn to share anything with him. Sometimes it was amusing to watch her fight against his persistence to reach his goal and that was seeing her smile again.

''Having a bad dream maybe?'' he asked simply, not wishing to tease her.

''Uh-uh,'' she shook her head while lying on her side, that way burying her head into the pillow.

He frowned. Usually she would raise her voice, demanding to be left alone and he would take advantage of her impulsive nature. He didn't expect she would admit the reason for this new kind of sleeping, but he was worried because she's never been this quiet. Or curled. Or far away. Very slowly, he shifted to get closer to her, still not allowing himself to touch her, aware it would only make her less docile.

Just when he was about to pop his next unnecessary question, she sighed deeply.

''I'm fine, it's nothing, just-''

Her voice trailed off after another thunder was heard followed by lightning which illuminated the room. Thanks to convenient order of thunder and lightning, Orochimaru figured out what the problem was.

''You are scared of the storm,'' he said softly, placing his hand over her shoulder, noticing she was still shivering.

''I'm not!'' she hissed and pulled the blanket over her head.

He knew it wasn't the time or place to laugh, but he couldn't help it. She was adorable, still denying her irrational fear.

''I don't care if you are as long as you let me hold you.''

He said it only to explain his arm around her waist, still under the cover.

''The storm will be over soon, you don't have to worry.''

''And what will happen when another one comes?'' her voice faltered.

He smirked to that remark.

''You didn't dress, did you?''

''Uh-uh.''

He was forcing himself to think about something else than the thin bedclothes between him and Ino's perfect body. He had to act like an adult, not a teenager.

''Wrap the blanket around you, please.''

Her head peeked beneath the blanket.

''Where are we going?''

''Just getting up for a moment.''

He sat up, waiting for her to get up. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he was certain she wasn't smiling when she slowly sat up next to him.

''Now what?''

''I have to show you something.''

He stood up, reaching his palm to help her get up. She put her hand in his and stood up too. He embraced her shoulders gently and led her to the room's window. The part of the blanket was dragging on the floor while she was making small steps, but she wrapped it around herself.

Raindrops were making noise on the windowsill while Orochimaru was gazing at the distance.

Seeing lightning, she didn't move a bit. Expecting another loud thunder, she was staring through the window, standing motionless. When thunder roared, she flinched and, impulsively turning away from the window, she stepped on the blanket on the floor and fell. Fortunately, he was there to catch her and gather shuddering blonde in his arms.

''So thunder?''

Before she could answer, another thunder was heard and she suddenly grabbed his shoulders, holding him tightly.

This wasn't a laughing matter any more. She was scared for real and he decided it would be the best if they move away from the window.

Still holding her, he sat on a bed and settled her into his lap.

He was stroking her hair to calm her while she was clasping him tightly. Her fear was childlike, but she wasn't a child and he certainly didn't want to treat her that way.

''It's unnecessary to be afraid of the thunder,'' he said softly, ''it is only a sound. The lightning has already struck somewhere and that's the real possible danger.''

That made her let go of him.

''Why am I afraid? I don't know!'' she yelled.

She was also trying to tear from his grasp, but she couldn't.

''Why am I still afraid of snakes and you have tried to prove they mean no harm? Why am I trembling now? I don't know so leave me alone!''

Thunder shut her up and Orochimaru took the advantage of the moment to hug Ino again.

''I was trying to help,'' he whispered.

''I know,'' she sniffed, ashamed.

Her voice was different somehow. Not only quiet, but insecure and sheepish.

He didn't want to upset her neither he wanted for her to be scared. He had to be careful in order to make her relax. As far as he knew, human psyche was complex. If experienced something while scared, that same experience would remind the person of the fear. Therefore, he couldn't kiss her to calm her down because she might relate his affectionate behaviour to the feeling of fear and that was the last thing he wanted.

''I guess I am not helping the right way.''

''It's not your fault I am scaredy-cat.''

''Or maybe a summoned snake was too big for the first time.''

''Maybe.''

Although it was almost inaudible, Orochimaru was certain Ino chuckled. He felt her entire body vibrating because he's been clasping her tightly and he relieved she managed to relax.

''I like rain,'' he admitted. ''It's somehow peaceful and calming.''

''Really? You seem like a person who likes thunder storms.''

''What gave you that idea?''

''You are restless and rarely calm.''

''So? You are too, and now you are quiet and you let me hold you this way.''

He didn't mean to mock her, only point out how different from usual she was because of her fear. Not that he enjoyed her being scared, he liked his part while holding her in his lap, where she was so close to him in the most intimate way. It took her some time to admit her fear, but in the end she was feeling free enough to reveal she needed someone who would be her protector. And he gladly took over that role. It was nice to feel needed, even for something as common as thunder.

''Are you afraid of death?'' he asked plainly.

''Why are you asking?''

''It's also an irrational fear,'' he explained.

''Of course I am afraid! I am kunoichi and I could die every day! And my friends! And-''

She frowned while thinking and she wasn't hugging him any more.

''Wait a second. Why would you be afraid of it?''

She was honest with him and he was feeling comfortable to share his opinion with her.

''Well, I can't explain. The death is final. People take life for granted, acknowledging its value at the moment of death.''

''I agree with you, but I didn't mean that. I wonder how can somebody like you be afraid of dying. You are so-''

Her voice trailed off, realising the meaning of the spoken words.

''Dying during combat is not the only way to leave this world,'' he said quietly.

''But no!'' she objected. ''You are not, you!''

Upset, she got up. She tightened the blanket around her to walk around the room more easily. Even in the dark he noticed something was wrong and he was cursing himself for saying more than necessary. The worst happened-she became distressed instead of scared.

''I know you know there is a way to bring people back once they are, you know.''

She wanted to sound serious while looking down at him, but she couldn't fool him. Her voice was revealing she was afraid of death. And not her own.

He didn't want to argue about the forbidden jutsu she knew about, interested in what she intended to say.

''Let's say there is.''

''You will teach me tomorrow.''

Her bright eyes were filled with determination.

''I suppose it's forbidden, but I need to learn.''

''Okay...''

''Unless I do, how am I going to bring you back?''

She swallowed the last words, struggling to speak.

''Ino,'' he smiled softly, placing his hands on her waist.

He didn't want to discourage her by explaining details.

Putting aside its complexity, it required a living person for sacrifice. On top of that, the deceased person couldn't come back to life for real. To live, to exist, to enjoy, to have another opportunity to do everything they didn't get the chance to do until the moment of their last breath.

Getting older, he was thinking about death often. What was the use of bringing somebody back if nothing was the same? Was the presence enough, only words to console the living? How could the corpse comfort a warm-blooded human except to advise them to live to the fullest and spend every moment with the people who were making their life worth living? Was Ino trying to tell him exactly that? To stay with her, forever if possible, because he meant that much to her?

She took his palms in hers and knelt before him.

''I want you near me, during every thunderstorm. Only you can comfort me and make me feel better.''

To demonstrate how badly she needed him, she placed her head in his lap.

''I don't worry about you. I worry about me.''

He was gazing at her silently because he had nothing to say.

Comforting would mean lying. He was unable to live forever, to become younger, to be with her for a long period. He hated he made her think of it. She was supposed to ignore it, forget it, pretend it didn't matter. It was unimportant to her; she certainly wouldn't be with him if it was. He was the one who reminded her of an imminent future, devastating pain and final farewell.

He didn't want to feel so distant to her, so he sat down slowly. She immediately embraced him.

''I need you, Orochimaru-sama.''

Along with her whisper, he could feel her fast heartbeats. She was upset, worried, scared.

Was he really that special to make her feel that way about him?

''I want to be with you.''

''You are with me,'' he assured his young lover.

''For how long?'' she choked out, making her grip tighter as if she was never about to let go of him.

''Don't worry,'' he said quietly.

''It's just,'' she sniffed quickly, ''I don't want to miss you.''

He never thought her sadness would make him happy. It was a wrong presumption; he couldn't pretend she didn't confess she would miss him.

That was the sweetest thing she has ever said to him. Nobody ever expressed wish to enjoy his company forever. And the way she was hugging him now, he was aware he brought up the wrong topic at the wrong time. And yet he couldn't stop smiling. She cared for him. Planned or not, she let him know. And he didn't have decency to say something to make her feel better.

''If something happens to you, I will miss you too.''

''Nothing will happen to me. You won't allow it.''

Of course he wouldn't. More than anything, he wanted to be with her, protect her and take care of her. He couldn't lie to her he would be there for her forever. He was aware of the age difference, but he couldn't know it would make her sad and worried. He could pretend to be more open-minded, overlook her immature behaviour that would occur from time to time, but he couldn't stop the time. He couldn't become younger. She wouldn't have to comfort him if he was a twenty-year-old like her.

She didn't have to be concerned about injuries during battles because he was one of the strongest men in the country. Unfortunately he was also one of the oldest active shinobi, one of the few who was still hungry for more power and knowledge. He wasn't ill or in a bad shape, but he was old. He was actually old the day she was born. It was a miracle he survived so many combats and still lucky enough to find his peace with her. She was definitely making him feel younger, but she was also aware of his age.

''Do you feel like sleeping again?'' he asked when he noticed she got calmer.

''Uh-uh.''

''Anything special on your mind?''

''I wish we never started talking about this.''

He tighten his grip around her to make her stop worry.

Although he disliked she was sad, he couldn't agree with her. For so long he was waiting for a proof of her affection. Maybe because he didn't expect it or because it was sincere, it had even greater value.

The sky was getting brighter, but not even then Ino moved, remaining snuggled against him. Her heart was beating faster because of him, because she didn't want to lose him and miss him.

It was a pleasant surprise to know she was aware how loss would feel and that she has been preparing herself for a life without him. People rarely understood how pointless it was to visit cemetery once their loved ones perished. Whole idea of life was its unpredictable ending and efforts to enjoy it as much as possible. Ino being worried or doleful because of the unavoidable scenario was breaking his heart. He couldn't do anything to comfort her and the unstoppable time would put an end to their happiness together; as much as he was making her feel happy now, he would make her cry, probably sooner than she anticipated. Too soon the death would part them and it took them so long to find each other.

It was nobody's fault. He couldn't make himself abandon her now so she could suffer less later. It was selfish, but he knew she wanted to be with him too.

In spite of his wish to let go of depressing thoughts, Ino's angry, helpless whisper made Orochimaru smile. She needed to blame someone, find something she could hate and comfort herself.

''Stupid storm.''


End file.
